College Years
by Captain Turnip
Summary: Arthur is a bit of a hermit in his new college. He has two nice cats, which he snuck in, and all the books he could ever need. Everyday is rather calm, and maybe a bit too comfortable. But all of this changes when he wakes up one morning and finds a shirtless boy hungover on his couch... and the window open? Human AU College: USUK, Collection of One-shots. Rated T for language


If you could imagine the sound of getting a blow in the face and angry screaming, then you can imagine how my morning began. If you can't really remember most of last night, then we're in the same boat. Yet, I was having a hard time wondering what anyone would ever do in this situation and the hangover wasn't helping.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Were the first words he yelled to me. In a confused aching state I tried to figure a reply, but ended up chuckling before anything else. When I looked at the boy's face all I could see were very noticable cute furrowed brows, and I couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"I uh.. " I found myself lost for words as I gave the dorm room a look. It had the same set up as a good friend of mine's, but the furniture and nic-naks were all different. It was a nice, neat little room with books covering just about every shelf and two... cats? Since when did they allow cats in the dorm rooms? I stared at the two fur balls snoozing in the corner.

"Well? Ugh, all you damn Americans are clueless and reckless. Drink, party, fuck around and then what? Ruin other people's bloody mornings!" He kept on lecturing me, leaving me to try to recall last night. The details were hazy, but I was almost positive I knew at least how I got here. "How the hell did you get in here anyways? No wait, I have a better question! Why are you in my bloody room!"

"Well, uh. I kinda thought this was my friend's room," I began to laugh a little again. I watched the boy pace around as I tried to explain myself. His scraggily blonde hair bounced slightly as he moved to clean up the mess I might have made on my way in. "You see, last night I went to this sick party," the blonde rolled his eyes and furrowed his brows more, " and it was really awesome and I got a little drunk. I came here to crash at my friend's dorm, because I was far past tipsy and not capable of driving home."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you broke into the wrong damn room!" His arms moved rather dramatically to further demonstrate his frustration with me. His movements were rather awkward and silly, making my smile grow more.

"Hehe, thanks captain obvious." I was grinning from ear to ear now. "I was a bit confused why everything was different when I came in through the window." I gestured at the curtains blowing gently against the morning breeze.

"You did what?!" His accent was obviously British, and I have to say it only made him seem more adorable. He groaned slightly as he closed the window. "I need some tea.. Just sit here and don't move too much. I don't want you making another mess." The Brit massaged his temple and exited to a small kitchen. I guess I did make the mess.. A tinge of guilt hit me. "Oh, and put a bloody shirt on, you twit!"

I looked down at my torse slightly shocked. A thin layer of blush rose to my cheeks as I scrambled around the couch until I found a plain white shirt with a ketchup stain on it. I hastily threw it on before he could return to the small living space. Feeling rather self-conscious, I grabbed a pillow from the side of the couch to hold, so the stain couldn't be seen on my shirt. The pillow was plush and comfy, but felt old, like a pillow from my grandmother's house. It was neatly hand embroidered with the British flag; the partner to the pillow bore the words "save the queen".

"I know all you Americans like that coffee, but tea will have to suffice." He sat in a single person chair to my left after placing a small elegant cup in front of me.

"Oh, thanks man!" I wasn't expecting him to get me anything and the thought left me overjoyed. "If this is anything like my auntie's sweet tea, then I'm afraid you might never get rid of me!" I thought I saw him smile a bit as he sighed. I think he secretly enjoyed my presence.

"Well, I don't know about sweet, but this is the best tea. A drink for king's really." He seemed more calm now. "I'm Arthur. Seeing as you're in my home and I am too much of a gentleman to just kick you out I might as well know your name."

"Hehe you're a little weird. Anyone else in New York would have shot me by now." I laughed a little to myself, but he didn't seem very amused - more like worried. "I'm Alfred, but you can just call me Al."

"I think I'll stick with Alfred." I started to take a sip of the tea when I noticed the time. The bitter taste of the tea and time of day left my face shocked and disgruntled. "OH SHIT. Please tell me your clock is fast, or online British time or something!"

"No.. Do yo-" I shot up from the couch and tripped on the pillow I dropped in the frenzy, spilling the tea all over my host. "Watch it!" He looked more angry and displeased than when he found me this morning.

"Oh, I'm really sorry man!" I apologized as I picked myself up. "I'll make it up to you! How about a date? I'll pick you up at 3?" I don't know if he heard the time, since I was running down the hall mostly disorientated with my shoes in my hands, too rushed to even hear a response.

-POV Arthur-

The clock couldn't move fast enough. Five hours had passed and with no classes today I found myself impatiently waiting the American's return. My cats both sat with me as I went through my daily routine of cleaning and indulging in small hobbies of mine, occasionally whining for extra food. Honestly, they were both very spoiled. The morning went by rather fast as I cleaned the mess Alfred left behind, finding myself smiling more than bickering. I couldn't quite pinpoint what about him made me so very happy, but even the spilt earl grey had a pleasant auora. Maybe I just needed a little bump in my schedule; just a little excitement.

A small thump came from the door, and I heard a small frail voice. I walked over and opened to my visitor, finding a boy that resembled Alfred very closely. I found myself rather shocked looking at the nervous fellow.

"Hello." I greeted the blonde. He fidgeted slightly and gave me a slight nod.

"Hi. My friend Alfred told me to give this to you." He handed over a piece of ripped college rule. I gave it a quick look over, noticing the poor handwriting and bad drawings.

_Sorry I cant make it today I have a essay due tomorrow I totally forgot about _

_call me sometime 748-385-3849 _

The lack of care for grammar should have made me cringe, but I could only smile a little at the thought of Alfred.

"Thank you, uh.." I gave the boy a confused look.

"Matthew." He held out his hand and I took it.

"Arthur." We nodded a goodbye to each other before I closed the door. I gave the note another look and saw there was more I hadn't read.

_p.s. I cant wait to show you what some REAL tea is _

I felt a nerve of anger hit me that quickly subsided as I saw the crude drawing of himself winking. I had a feeling that this change in my schedule might be a little more permanent.

**Author's Note: Just a little one-shot I decided to throw together. I hope you liked it! I am thinking of making this a collection of stories. Just snippets of their college years together. If I do I'll make sure its nice and fluffy! **

**R&R**


End file.
